Untitled A Present
by dia13
Summary: Kyuhyun itu ilusi-ku. Aku  masih  saja mencintainya.   stuck summary mianhae :  , BoyXBoy, Yaoi, typo s . KyuhyunXSungmin.


**Title : Untitled - A Present -**

**Author : dia13**

**Cast(s) : Kyuhyun, Sungmin**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, typo(s) , don't like yaoi? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes I hate You.<em>

_Sometimes I love You._

_Sometimes I nosebleed._

* * *

><p><strong>-Sungmin POV-<strong>

Yang pertama menarik perhatianku adalah suaranya…

Dia tampan. Rambutnya melambai ditiup angin.

"Kau begitu menanti matahari. Menjadi bayangannya meski dia tak pernah membutuhkanmu. Kau begitu merindukan matahari meski ia berada didekatmu tapi kau tak pernah memilikinya."

Akhir semester satu. Cho Kyuhyun, terlihat istimewa bagiku-meski perasaan itu hanyalah ilusi.

"Kau menjelma bagai bilangan imajiner, menjadi persamaan yang tak pernah bisa ku mengerti. Kaulah pusat rotasiku."

Dan dia menutup perkuliahan ini dengan sempurna, menjadikan awal libur musim panasku bahagia :)

"Fuuuuh…"

Nilaiku, selalu teratur. Bukan cuman nilai, tapi aku juga. Serius dan tak menarik. Aku tak bisa tertawa.

Pernah satu waktu aku mendengar mereka membicarakanku dan aku tak tau perasaan apa itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Minnie-ah jalan-jalan liburan nanti?"

"Dia kan nggak bisa bercanda, nanti suasananya jadi nggak enak."

Begitulah selingan teman-temanku, kalau kupikir aku takkan pernah berubah. Aku sedih.

Sekarang, suasana kelas mulai sepi hanya ada aku dan beberapa teman yang berlalu sampai Kyuhyun datang.

"Lho, _Hyung_? _Mian_ aku pikir tak ada orang."

"A ah_ Ne_, masuk Kyu"

Kenapa Kyuhyun… Aku jadi gugup.

"Sedang apa _hyung_?"

Grauk~~

Loh? Apa dia memakan apel lagi?

"Kenapa terdiam? Apa _hyung_ tak suka apel?"

Dia mendekat, yah dia mendekat padaku

"Nggg… Kenapa kau"

Dia berlalu, ternyata mendekat sekedar meletakan apel itu ditanganku.

"Bentuknya menarik kan _hyung_? Itu mengalihkanku dari memandangmu"

Kemudian dia menghilang dibalik pintu, Cho Kyuhyun…

Benar-benar unik.

Biar ku jelaskan, Dia-Kyuhyun masuk klub musik (meski anggotanya hanya dua orang), juga bikin heboh karena membawa sarang lebah ke kelas..

Dia _evil_, keanehannya tak tersaingi. Dia tidak dekat dengan anak-anak lain.

Sama… seperti aku.

Oh iya, sesaat sebelum pertengahan semester, orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelekaan. Kalau aku pikirkan dia mengalami banyak penderitaan.

Sreeek.. Diam-diam aku menggigit apelnya, berusaha menunjukan isi hatiku-mungkin. Eh? Ini Benar-benar memalukan.

* * *

><p><em>Dia adalah nada-nada dalam hidupku. Kadang kuat, kadang samar.<em>

* * *

><p>Kejadian tadi sore masih saja mengambang dipikiranku, memandangiku? Apa maksudnya?<p>

Terus saja aku pandangi sisa apel itu, apa sebaiknya aku awetkan saja? Huh benar-benar bodoh -_-

Jujur saja aku kesal, aku tak mengerti maksudnya.

Terkadang aku tersesat Kyu, ilusi ini terlalu kuat dikenanganku dan aku masih seperti ini, aku (masih) mencintaimu.

"_Pabooooo_~"

Jadi siapa yang bodoh huh? Kenapa aku berteriak-teriak begini?

"Aaah aku lelah, selamat malam apelku sebaiknya kita istirahat. _Jaljayo_ Kyuhyun-ah"

Cup~

Apa-apaan lagi aku mencium apelnya rrrrr .

Baiklah mari kita tidur mungkin aku sudah gila huhuhu.

* * *

><p>Hari ini berbeda, aku sengaja dengan semangat berjalan menuju klub, dan aku melihat Luna-sahabatku sudah bersiap diruangan ganti. Dengan maksud mengejutkannya aku berjalan perlahan, tapi apa ini, ini… pertama kalinya Luna-Sahabatku mengunjingkan aku :(<p>

Payah. Aku mau menangis. Aku harus cari tempat menyendiri.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap.. Aku berlari, entah kemana aku tak tau. Berlalu meski aku tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun.

Duh! Kenapa malah bertemu dia?

Dan Brugh! Aku terjatuh. Payah.

Payah!

"Hmppp hahahahahaa~ Kenapa _hyung_?"

Payah aku payah -_-

Aku masih diam dan dia mendekatiku.

"Biar deh, ayo kutolong"

Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Kenapa harus dia?

Aku berusaha menggapai tangannya tapiiii bruugh

"hahahhaa apa-apaan kau? hahaha"

Lihatlah saat aku mau berdiri, dia memerah, lucunya.

Tek~~ Kyaaa apa lagi sekarang ;(

"Jangan ditarik Min, hentikan! Rambutmu bisa kesakitan"

Yaaa begitulah… Rambutku tersangkut dikancing bajunya.

Kami terduduk, meski aku tak bisa melupakan separuh kesedihanku tapi sejak tadi kehangatan tangan Kyuhyun seakan mengalir lewat rambutku. Rasanya aku tak pernah menduga dia akan melakukan hal ini untukku.

"Rambut yang indah. Hitam berkilau"

"Yaah aku rasa ini karena aku tak pernah berani merusaknya hehe"

Kami terdiam lagi, ini pertama kali aku melihat Kyuhyun begitu seurius, entahlah aku merasa nyaman berada disekitarnya.

"Lepaaaas!"

"Yess! _Gomawo_ Kyunnie~"

Eh? Apa yang kukatakan?

"Aaah_ ne, high five_?"

Plok~

"Baiklah Min aku duluan yah, aku harus ke ruang OSIS hehe"

Dia tersenyum kembali-manis, aaah rasanya dia terus menjadi ilusiku. Dia berbalik dan…

"Oiyah, aku suka rambutmu"

Meninggalkanku sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya padaku. Hmm apa ini artinya?

* * *

><p>Tiga hari setelah itu, aku tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun lagi, mungkin karena kegiatan klubnya tak sesibuk kegiatan klub lain. Huuh aku jadi gelisah. Kalau ingat dia, aku jadi tak tahan. Oh yah jangan lupakan Luna, aku tak pernah sanggup lagi berbicara padanya. Aku selalu menghindarinya, aku merasakan sakit didadaku.<p>

Braaak!

Eh?

"Hosshh… Hoshh.. Hoshhh.."

"Minnie-ah.. Minnieeee~"

"Eh? Kenapa buru-buru begitu Kyu?"

Plek.

Eh? Apa ini kenapa dia menempelkan apel diwajahku?

"Hehe wajahmu memerah hyung, ambillah apel itu!"

Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia tertawa, tapi justru karena itu aku ikut tertawa.

"Dingiiiiin" Aku maksud panas sebenarnya, terlalu panas berada didekatmu Kyu.

"Kau bilang dingin hyung? Apa kau butuh sentuhanku?"

Oh yah dia mulai lagi, dia menjadi _evil_ dengan _smirk_ yang terkembang dibelahan bibirnya.

Aku membenci saat dia seperti ini, benar-benar menggodaku.

"Apa-apaan kau, Pabo! Mau dikemanakan image "tak tersentuh"-mu hah? Apaan sih."

"Hey Min, sabarlah. Aku hanya begini padamu. Apa kaupun mulai mencair huh? Bukankah kau tak memiliki selara humor?"

Aku rasa dia tak sebaiknya menyulut api dalam diriku, huh apa-apaan diapun ikut mencibirku -.-

"Baiklah kalau kau berani, mendekatlah! Sentuh aku"

Astaga aku berkata apa?

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Annyeoooongg~<p>

Kembali bawa FF abal-abal hehehe, maaf kalau menggangu ya.

Aku sangat makasih kalau ada yang mau baca dan review, tadinya mau bikin FF Kyu ultah tapi jadilah begini hahaha

Saengil Chukkae Kyuhyun _Hyung~ _Jadilah suami yang baik buat Ming _Hyung_ haha

Jaga baik-baik Ming, ne?

Saengil chukkae~~ #nyanyinyanyigila


End file.
